For example, Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 2001-353021 published Dec. 25, 2001 discloses a method for forming an artificial fingernail with a forming set that comprises an extension or substrate for attachment to a natural nail, an adhesive for adhering the substrate to the natural nail, acrylic resin powder used as acrylic resin layer adhered on the substrate with an adhesive, and a file for polishing a surface of the substrate to a final shape. In this reference, the substrate and acrylic resin powder layer are attached in turn on the natural nail to form a bonded integral nail structure of the substrate and acrylic resin layer, and thereby make the artificial nail into a desirable shape via relatively easy processes during a short period of time at inexpensive cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,536 issued on Sep. 15, 1998 to Marlene Tietjen describes an artificial nail removal arrangement that comprises a vessel having a cylindrical wall to contain an abrasive pad of rough fibers and a solvent, and a solvent contained in the vessel. In this patent, a finger or several fingers are inserted into a central hole formed in the abrasive pad to rub an artificial nail attached on a natural nail and scrap the artificial nail in solvent off the natural nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,250 issued on Jul. 13, 1999 to Cord L. Rhea et al. demonstrates an artificial nail remover container device that comprises a container, a solvent such as acetone contained in the container, an inner chamber filled with hot water for warming the acetone wherein the artificial nail attached on a natural nail is immerged in the heated acetone to remove the artificial one.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,485 issued on Apr. 9, 2002 to Audrey Shelby Dotton-Davis et al., exhibits an acrylic fingernail removal strip formed into a generally “H” shape with adhesive on each end of the strip. An absorbent pad element is affixed to the center portion of the strip to allow user to apply acetone onto the absorbent pad when an artificial nail to be removed is wrapped with the removal strip so that the nail is soaked in acetone and the strip retains heat therein to aid the acetone in the removal process.
However, prior art removal devices have their expensive and large-scale structure, and requires complicated removal operation, and therefore, there is a need for providing a new artificial fingernail remover of simple structure for easy handling.
An object of the present invention is to provide an artificial fingernail remover of simple structure capable of effectively removing the artificial nail from a natural nail. Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable and disposable remover for easy separating operation of artificial nail. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial fingernail remover independently attachable to each finger.